Fujimura Kotomi
Fujimura Kotomi (藤村 琴美 Fujimura Kotomi) is the lead cure of Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Max Power~. She loves takoyaki and chocolate and likes to shop. She is a little bit spendthrift and often uses up her allowance in two weeks. She hates studying but she is a bit smart. Her cure form is Cure Orange (キュアオレンジ Kyua Orenji) Personality Like her mother, she has a strong sense of justice. She is kind, bur clumsy and she's always oversleeping. She is kinda tomboyish, but loves fashion. Appearance Kotomi has orange shoulder length hair and orange eyes. She resembles her mother. She wears a pink T-shirt with a orange jacket, light orange shoes, thigh-high socks with orange lining near the top and yellow and white sneakers. In her cure form, her outfit is the same as Cure Black's but it's orange. History She was walking to school with Yukiko. They saw a bright light in the forest near their homes. Kotomi wanted to go check it out, but Yukiko said they were going to be late. Yukiko finally gave in and they walked into the forest. Meeting Maple and Hina When they walked in, they saw two cellphone like objects lying on the ground. Curious, Kotomi bent down and when she was about to grab the "cellphones" the pink one turned into a stuffed animal followed by the blue one. Kotomi fell down and she was freaked out. Yukiko seemed fine, and she even said they look interesting. Becoming Precure The four introduced theirselves and Maple explained they needed help. Then a woman called Ivy came along with Ugly. They summoned a Zakenna. Maple shouted them to transform. Kotomi was confused but Yukiko was interested. They set the cards on the top of the communes and held hands. Then they shouted "Dual Harmony Wave!" Defeating Zakenna Cure Orange didn't know how to fight but Cure Blue seemed to know. After what seemed like an eternity (because of Orange) they used Precure Marble Burst. After school Kotomi and Yukiko were late for school and they were given a extra set of homework. After school, Kotomi dashed home. She told Nagisa about what happened. At first Nagisa didn't believe but after she saw Maple, she was stunned. Etymology Fujimura (藤村) - Fuji 藤 means "wisteria" and Mura 村 means "village". Kotomi (琴美) - Koto 琴 is a japanese musical instrument and Mi 美 means "beauty" or "beautiful". Cure Orange "Emissary of light, Cure Orange!" 光の使者、キュアオレンジ！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyua Orenji!" Cure Orange is Kotomi's alter ego. For the first few episodes, she does not know how to fight. But she learns how to eventually. She is not fast like Cure Blue, but she is strong. She takes things seriously when Cure Orange and she never gives up. She can perform Marble Burst with Cure Blue and later Marble Healing. She can also perform Extreme Starring with Cure Blue an Shiny Star. Relationships Yukishiro Yukiko - She is Kotomi's childhood best friend. They form a very special friendship although they argue sometimes for small matters. Kujou Mitsuki - She and Kotomi are also childhood friends. Mitsuki always offers takoyaki to the two. Maple - He is Kotomi's fairy partner. They do not fight like Nagisa and Mepple does. Instead, they get along very well and Kotomi protects Maple from Keita. Trivia *She is the second cure to have orange as her theme color, after Hino Akane. Gallery Coming soon...